Olympus at it's Worst
by the book of elijah
Summary: Percy Jackson was tired of doing all the work so he decided to destroy Olympus from the inside out. He would destroy it at any cost. This is his story. First fic flames will be deflected and burn you alive. Don't like don't read.
1. Bitter Sweet

I was angry, no really more like furious. The gods made us live terrible lives for their amusement and then force us into things with no democracy. My name is Percy Jackson and this is my story of how I changed Olympus. My plan started after the titan war when I realized that Luke was right. The Olympians still neglected their children and mistreated minor gods. I was horrified when I found out my father treated minor water spirits terribly just because they weren't as powerful. My plan was to become a minor god .Then I'd gather all the minor gods such as Hecate,Morpheus,Nemesis, Phobos, Deimos, Eris, Hebe,etc.. After the war against Gaea I asked Zeus to become a god so I could help mortals who were struggling to recuperate because of the aftermath with innocence in my eyes. Inwardly I smirked , If the Olympians thought the Trojan War was bad they haven't seen anything yet.


	2. Nemesis and Eris

Percy decide it was time to put the second stage of his plan in motion. He went to the temple of every minor god explained and every one of them said yes except Hercules. He made him swear on the River Styx not to tell Zeus or he'd make him fade. He had two right hand women Eris and Nemesis. Eris was the goddess of discord and Nemesis was the goddess of revenge and they both hated the Olympians. They both decided we need a larger army so I decide to recruit demigods who were neglected and give them a good home and train them. I wouldn't force them to join my army but if they left they had to swear not to tell anyone on the River Styx. The ranks filled quickly because more gods ignored their children than in the second titan war. It made me sad that the gods ignored their children so much. We decided to have a ranking system from the strongest to the weakest. Our highest squad was the Alpha squad. It had the strongest fighters in melee combat and three of them could take down a god if they remembered their training. The next squad is beta. They use long range weapons such as bows,javelins,guns with celestial bronze bullets. I bet your wondering where we got the guns. Well we took a little trip to San Francisco to find out how Annabeth's dad made celestial bronze bullets and they fit in normal guns surprisingly. The next squad was Delta and they were our air force using pegasi,the flying boar(we tamed it with apples) Stymphalian birds with metallic feathers and squad attacks from land on foot or on animals like Drakons,Arion,and sphinxes(we've been doing lots of taming). επουλωθούν is the healing squad they act as battlefield medics and also could use real medicine,herbs,and ambrosia.επουλωθούν is Greek for heal. Percy supervised Alpha, Eris supervised Beta,Nike supervised delta and Hecate supervised επουλωθούν.

While Percy was preparing camp half blood was well slacking off. They thought just because they won the war there would be no more monster attacks or threats. Percy sent spies to camp half blood and couldn't believe his luck there would be be basically no resistance all because the were to lazy. This would be easy as beating a newborn hell hound he thought as he remembered it was time for him to train alone. He asked his uncle Hades and his cousin Hephaestus for automatons and monsters to fight and there werre never any monsters or automaton's left. He saw the army no legion of automaton's and monster and charged. His movement were graceful and only the fastest automaton could scratch him. he seemed to fight but be a true whirlwind of death and any monster that came near him perished because of his speed but one got a good hit and he destroyed it attacked the automatons defeated the last of them and got medics to heal his wounds. He was angry at himself for being wounded and conversed with Eris and Nemesis and said ''I am to weak. I need to train more.''He then had an idea. ''Nemesis,Eris you must train with me if we're going to win this war.''Very well Perseus but this will be the hardest training you've ever done''. I understand but if it wins us the war it will all be worth it.'' ''Then let us begin''.

If Percy thought training with monster and automatons was hard this was Tartarus all over again. Sometimes he could knock out Eris but Nemesis was impossible. Every time he managed to knock out Eris Nemesis would be behind him with a sword to his back. One day he asked Nemesis if he got to keep his demigod powers and she said yes. Then he asked Nemesis to spar and he called on all his power and made the earth shake a little which made Nemesis fall down and held a sword to her throat.''Do you yield he asked.'' Grudgingly she yielded and got up.''How did you shake the earth like that Perseus? My ''father'' is the eathshaker and I still have my demigod powers so I can shake the earth. ''That was smart of you but remember I am the goddess of revenge ''. Percy gulped as he imagined the torturous things Nemesis could and _would _do to him and ran away. Nemesis decided to start plotting her revenge. Eris came in and asked Nemesis why Percy was running. Nemesis told her she was getting revenge on Percy and Eris said ''I'd run to. ''Now I'm getting revenge on both of you. Shit''.

''How should I get revenge on Perseus and Eris? I know what I'll do I'll- Nemesis I got you some flowers Percy said nervously. There roses. I hate roses they're much to bright.'' ''How about moon lace?'' ''You have _moon lace_ they only grow on Calypso's Island. Yes I went there many years ago Percy said with a tear in his eye. I still hold her close to my heart.'' Nemesis then had an even better idea for revenge. Now Perseus will never trick me and Eris wont make fun of me she thought her pride getting the way of her better. I'll.

A/N Cliffhanger it's different from the storyline so annabeth an Percy never dated and he took the moon lace with him. All the creatures are real look it up. elijah out


End file.
